


New World

by Felinafullstop



Series: Enemy Mine Saga [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POST: Enemy mine</p><p>In this abyss there's no one to follow you.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

New World

Chapter 1: Prisoners of war

Prowl

                I walk slowly to allow her to keep my pace, I am much taller than she, and will allow her the space she needs to move. “Thank you for this.” She says softly but my audios can make it out.  The human behind me tries to keep up with my stride and I, in courtesy, slow further down so that she may make the trip without strain. I offered to carry her but she declined my offer, content to walk.

                “I cannot leave you alone with him.” I remind her looking down to my left. “Optimus’ orders unfortunately.” And it is unfortunate, I know after all my interviews with him, he wouldn’t hurt her. I am confident in this. I draw to a stop in front of one of the private brig cells. ,.       

                The human woman nods in understanding. “Yes I understand he said as much to me when I demanded to see him.” She stops near the doorway and clasps her hands together. She is nervous.  She closes her eyes and takes a breath.

                “Do you need a moment to compose yourself?” I ask politely. If she is indeed not ready I shall not force her. She can still change her mind. “He is changed a bit, though in my opinion he is still himself.” I offer turning toward the door to peek in before looking back at her.

                “Changed how?” She asks.

                “Mrs. Darby… he has been infused with Dark Energon like Megatron, his optics are purple. It is a physical change, but yet it is still jarring to see.” I must admit this to her because when I first saw them I almost could not bear to look away.

                “That’s it?” She asks looking up expectantly into my optics. She has a stern face, much like Prime’s when he is expectant. “Let me see him Prowl.” She states, it’s not a demand, it’s just the goal she is driven to at present.  She takes another deep breath and lets it out. She nods to me and  motions for me to open the large door.

                I give a nod and reach for the door’s command panel and key in my security clearance. “Ma’am.” I state and pull it open allowing her first entrance. Her first steps I would call timid, but she braves forward into the room despite her trepidation. Ratchet stands up from the berth opposite the door and I pull the door closed.  Megatron’s body is still with him, covered in a tarp on the far side of the Large Berth, up against the wall.

                “June.” He smiles, it’s the first time I’ve seen it in a long time. “I was not expecting anyone.” He looks back at the tarp and then back to her. “No one told me you were coming.” He directs his gase at me. “Not that anyone would speak to me about such things anyhow.” It’s honest, quiet, and surprisingly without malice. He returns his focus to the woman. “Prime won’t let me see the children.”

                “I know.” She nods. “I don’t think that’s fair. I tried to get Optimus to allow Jack to come with me but he will not, and he won’t risk Miko or Raphael knowing where you are.” She insisted and then she really looked at the medic, he didn’t look much different to her save his violet optics, and those blazed against the white and orange frame. “First Aid let me see FrostByte.” She states with a smile hoping to change the subject I think. “He very much takes after you.”

                Ratchet looks down as if ashamed and considers his words. “Is he doing okay?” His concern is so great and I back up into the corner of the room to give them the most privacy I can. “I wish I could see him, but with me sequestered away…” he trails off. “I am unable to feed him so it is logical they would remove him from me.” He tries to keep this as a logical reasoning but even I at this juncture can see that it is slag.

                “First Aid said he was doing well, ready for his second frame soon?” She questioned.  “I don’t know what that means exactly.”

                Ratchet nodded and slid down to sit on the floor so she wasn’t craning her neck. “Yes we go through multiple frames until our sub structures stop growing.” He smiled. “His armor mostly.” He shrugs. “On his forth frame he’ll get an alternate mode, and in his fifth and final frame he’ll be complete.”

                “Like buying jack clothes when he grows out of them?” She questions.

                “Precisely…” Ratchet smiled down at her, his face was one of almost happiness. “It’s good to see you June.” His words are honest though pained. “It’s nice to have someone to speak to who isn’t accusing me of anything.” That’s truthful and seems like he’s relieved to just utter it.

                Her hands rose and wound around her shoulders. “Did you love him?” Her head nods to the tarp beyond, she knows what lays there.  “Did he mean something to you?” she looks the medic up and down. “I just want to understand…” She explains, and shows no judgement.

                Ratchet’s helm tips and he looks up to me a moment before looking down at Mrs Darby again. “June,  I..” he bites back and I am not sure what he’s thinking. He looks perplexed. “I fathered a child with him.” He states, and when I do a quick internet search I note that indeed that’s the thing she would understand the most though in our race’s terms it is an inaccurate assessment.

                “But Frost came after…long after.” She looks away a bit. “Did you love him?” Her shoulders slumped. “I mean you were with us one moment and the next you were gone and Optimus was in this …I can only describe it as depression.” She sighs.

                “I betray you if I did; I know that, however I won’t be sorry for it.” He states in a low honest voice. “I loved him.” He sighs as though a weight has been lifted.  “I had nothing more until FrostByte and now...” He looks around taking in his surroundings and me. “He’s all I have left.”

                Mrs. Darby nods in understanding her hand rises to her collar bone. I have seen human women do this, to stave off emotions they cannot possibly control. “I um….I’ll see if Optimus will at least let Bill in here to see you.” She smiles. “I missed you.” She walks forward and reaches through the bars and touches his pede with her small hand.  She doesn’t judge by these actions, as humans say: She knows his heart.

                “And I you June this visit has been a balm to my aching spark.” Ratchet looks up at me and nods. “Thank you Prowl for escorting her to see me. I am in your debt.”

                I give a gentle nod. “It’s not a problem.” I look down. “Mrs Darby.” I motion to the door. “This way please.” I turn touching the door panel.

                “Will you please call me June?” She asks and it’s the third time today.

                Laughter from Ratchet causes us both to turn. “It’s hard for him June he’s one for Protocol.” He smiles at me fondly and for a moment we’re old friends again. “She’ll run you through your paces Prowl.”

                Before I can respond I look down to her and she meets my gaze with a smile. “Please just June.”

                I give an uneasy nod. “I will make a concerted effort to call you by the informal….June.” It feels uncomfortable.  I don’t like being put in a position like this, I’m on duty.

                She smiles at me though and it balms my unease. “Thank you.” She starts to exit out ahead of me.

                I turn back to Ratchet one more time. “I am going to try to get Frostbyte brought to you.” He stands pushing up off the ground with his left arm. “I cannot promise anything but I will try, they are feeding him from reserves they are pumping from Starscream and the one you call Tread.”

                Ratchet doesn’t sugar coat this bit of information for himself. “Thank you Prowl. You are a gentlemech for trying.”

                I nod and give an uncharacteristic little wave to the mech before pulling the door behind us as we exit. I turn to Mrs. Darby and motion her to move ahead of me down the hallway.  

                “How long has he been held away from the others?” She asks. It’s uncomfortable because she’s not sure if she should even be asking me.

                “A month.” I respond and it’s a half truth, honestly it’s been six weeks. But due to the fact we haven’t hit the two month threshold I withhold the information.

                She blinks and turns to me. “He’s been in there a month?” she blinks “Away from his own child?” I nod, “I want to speak to Optimus now.” Her voice is pointed and when she finds out it’s been more like 6 weeks she will be far more aggravated.

                “Madam I am afraid he’s not on board.” I try to explain but she cuts into my response.

                “Who’s the next Bot in charge?” She asks making a bee-line for the bridge.  I double step to get to her and slow to a pace to keep us together.

                “Jazz is Second in command.” I state softly.

                “Take me to him.” She says stopping she turns and meets my gaze. She wants me to carry her, to expedite this.

                Reaching down I lift her up in my hand and nod. “Of course.” I oblige her and move briskly down the causeway to the bridge.  The doors hiss open before us and I step inside.      

                “Hey there she is!” Jazz is far too chipper sometimes. His eagerness dies down slightly and his crosses his arms over his torso. “What’s happenin?”

                “I want to arrange to speak with Optimus the moment he’s back.” She states.

                “Anything I can help you with?” Jazz lowers his arms and looks at her sternly, he can tell she’s not happy. It’s apparent in his stance, how his knee joints become stiff, and his back becomes straight.

                “I would like to know why Ratchet is being kept in seclusion.”  She points to the door behind us. “And why he’s being kept from his own child.”

                Jazz rolls his optics under his visor, she can’t see it but I can. “June.” He says softly. “Look the thing is he’s not a con.”

                “You’re sure treating him like one.” She says putting a hand on my torso to stand in my palm. “He’s in a cage for God’s sake.”

                “Your God ain’t got no place here.” Jazz states. “And he may not be one of them but he’s still got to face court martial for treason.” He comes closer to us. “And quite frankly June it’s not your place to tell us, Optimus in fact, how ta run his army.”

                I can feel her temperature rise. “I will see Mrs. Darby to the ground bridge room.” I state softly trying to break this up.

                “See that you do.” Jazz mutters and turns away to walk down the ramp to the lower section of the bridge.

                I turn away. “I am sorry.” I say calmly though I’m uncertain how she will take it. “He’s usually much more…amicable.”

                She looks up at me holding the plate on my chest so she doesn’t fall as I walk, my palm still beneath her feet supporting her minor weight. “Is that what Optimus said?”

                I nod gently. “He stands to face a tribunal.” I murmur.

                She shakes her head. “That won’t even be remotely fair every autobot is impartial.” June says softly looking up. “He cannot face trial when in all of their eyes he’s already guilty!”

                I meet her gaze and sigh stopping my steps. “I know, and agree.” I state, “This is war.”

                “I thought you were second to Prime.” She says almost flabbergasted. “Do something!”

                “Jazz and I share a rank, though we run separate departments. I am not a field mech as you would like to think.” I sigh. “I’m what you would call a pencil pusher. Due to our Militarization and the need for higher precautions, in this war time and Jazz’s orders supersede my own. ” She nods listening closely to every word I speak. “Unless I feel that he is compromised in some way and then I can take command over him. I have never had to.”

                She shakes her head. “This is ridiculous.” She taps my armor with the palm of her hand. “Ground bridge me to the Army base outside town. I wanna talk to Bill about all this. I need to vent.”

                “Agent Fowler?” I question. “Would you mind if I joined you? I have a few questions to ask him myself. As I am the pencil pusher the tribunal is in my hands, and as you so eloquently put June…” I smile at that. “We are all impartial.” To my surprise she agrees and we find ourselves in the cargo bay driving through the ground-bridge together.

 

Ratchet

                My optics are closed as I reach out with my spark to this shell beside me. My consort’s fallen frame. I feel something but it’s hard for me to get a distinguishing hold on it. Our Bond is not broken, merely silent and fuzzy. There may be something to what Prime had said about rising him back from the dead, and I’m trying despite my fear he may just be mindless once it happens.

                I have been adjusting my pumps, and working to find a common sync with his own. I have hooked my primary systems into his own and have begun to flush engergon through his body using my own as a transfer housing. I hope I can get his systems booted up manually and then try to reignite his spark. I am eager to try. Megatron, using a Shard Embeded in his own spark was able to. I am hoping that I can facilitate his body into doing the same for itself.

                It is all theoretical medicine at this point but I have no choice left but to try. I face a tribunal where I will most likely be found guilty and placed into stasis lock, for which there is no return. It is a physical death of the body, and the spark continues on. It is the worst sort of death. I do not wish that for myself. FrostByte needs me, he needs his creator. I open my optics and think back, how did he get the fallen in the chasm to rise? He had a shard of Dark energon in his body.

                I lean up over his torso and shake my helm. “Forgive me.” I state and I begin to remove the rivits of his torso plat. I have to put the shard in myself, and will him back to life. “So help me Unicron I shall not lose you again.” I state and continue to work in seclusion.

Starscream

                “I hope they are okay.” Tread states quietly from the cell across.

                “As do we all Tread.” I say softly flitting through a data pad of questions and gauging weather or not I intend to answer them. “I’m sure they are fine.” Though I cannot be certain of the truth in the statement. I look to my left and sigh, Soundwave is recharging with Rumble against his torso. It makes me feel better, but worry soon pangs for my oldest who is still out there, Primus knows where, and at Unicron’s mercy.

                “Are you getting anywhere with Prime?” Knockout asks as he paces quietly with Fallout over his shoulder.

                “Not exactly. Soundwave did irreparable damage to the computers; we don’t have a lot of negotiating wiggle room.” I sigh and set the datapad down beside me, I shift trying to give my wings room to streach. Soundwave is so long he takes up most of the berth.  

                “What of Ratchet?” Tread broaches.

                I shake my helm. “From what I gather, and believe me it’s not much, he and Megatron are locked away somewhere.” He sighs.

                “And Frostbyte?” Knockout turns to face me, his movement stalled.

                “He’s here but I don’t know if he’s with Ratchet or not, if not...” I shrug. “I don’t know. If he wasn’t here they would not be syphoning energon off Tread and myself to feed him.”

                Knockout nods. “What are their demands?”

                “Nothing good I’m afraid. All energon stores, on ship, and off, all command codes, and overrides; with the computer down those are useless.” I sigh.

                “And the Drone population?” Tread asks quietly.

                “From what Prime has told me they are being treated as fairly as we are.”

                “You call this fair Starscream?” Knockout barks.

                I hold up a tired hand. “Knockout please…” I beg slightly. “We could be separated from our consorts and our young.” I state. The medic looks down in his own arms and nods. “They are being very generous.”

                “What happens when that stops?” Tread asks.

                “Then we do what we can.” I state. “If it comes down to it we negotiate for the hatchlings to be released, they have done no wrong.” I sigh reaching over Soundwave’s arm to touch Rumble’s helm. “I’d rather them be raised Autobots than to be put offline;” I shake my helm. “Though that is a last resort.”

                Tread reaches up for the hatchling in Knockout’s hands and the medic hands him down. “We have to do something.” Knockout states from across the room. “They have only questioned you. Should we expect to be questioned as well?”

                I shake my helm with a shrug. “I simply do not know.” It’s the truth I don’t know. That’s the pain of it. “We’re being monitored, listened to, and watched every moment. The lobbing ball is in their square.” I lean back. “We simply must wait.” I check my internal chronometer. “It’s late…get some recharge we’ll talk more in the morning.” I state softly and place the datapad beside me on the long thin shelf above the berth and slide in along Soundwave’s left side.

                Rumble wakes and shifts over into my arms. I pull a feeding tube out from under my chassis and with two fingers slip it into his mouth. He latches easily and I lay back quietly allowing him to feed while I close my optics. Carefully shielded by Soundwave who rolls to his side and embraces us.  

               

 


	2. Futile Negotiations

New World

Chapter  2: Futile Negotiations.

 

Prowl:

                I shake my helm. “That’s not good enough sir, we are all impartial. Every spark on board is partial one way or the other. This tribunal cannot be held.”

                “Sure it can …guilty.” Jazz points at Ultra Magnus who nods in agreement. “See… anyone else?” Arcee and Bulkhead raise their hands. “That’s four votes.”

                “And you’re all impartial!” I exclaim. “Optimus if there is to be a tribunal…” I turn to him now pushing past Jazz. “The humans must be the ones to perform it.”

                “Watch yourself Prowl, and no way. They do not know our laws.” Jazz nixed my idea straight away as I knew he would.

                “Sir, I cannot stress to you enough how impartial a tribunal of his peers would be.” I shake my head. “You all think he’s already guilty…. You included sir.”

                Prime’s optics flicker slightly at the accusation. He nods and appears to be thinking it over. “What kind of tribunal can the humans hold?” Magnus asks. “Their sentencing system simply will not work for one of our kind.”

                I shake my helm. “It won’t?” I point to my datapad. “They have the same types of punishments we do with similar varying degrees.” I explain. “they have incarceration, incarceration for life, they even have a death penalty.” I state.

                “Oh I like that.” Jazz  nods.

                “Sir.” I look at Optimus and extend the data pad toward him.

                “Jazz please control yourself accordingly in these discussions.” Optimus states for me, but even he can see that Jazz is out of line. “Prowl I understand your concerns and I agree that any trial would be impartial.” Small battle won. “But I do not see how humans can weigh the consequences of his actions the way our people would.” That’s me losing the war right there. He hasn’t taken the datapad and I drop it on the desk.

                “Than you’ve already decided his fate?”

                “He’s Prime he has that right.” Ultra Magnus says from beside the desk.

                I nod in agreement. “Yes he does. He has the right to sentence us all to death and we should be so lucky to be condemned by our own Prime.” I shake my helm. “Sir.”  I look at Optimus. “You are a Prime, a holy figure in our culture, they speak of you with reverence.”

                “Only cause he ‘s a Prime.” Jazz asserts.

                “Yes that’s true, but he’s still a figure that speaks for Primus himself.” I state. “Please sir…if you have already condemned Ratchet, marked him guilty….” I lose my words for a moment then hold up my hands. “You can just put me in the brig with him, because I’ll no longer be party to this faction if you are going to dispense your own justice.” The room falls silent in my wake.

                Jazz takes two steps forward grabbing my elbow. I wrench it from his grasp and stare him down. Optimus holds up a hand and wave’s Jazz back a moment. “Dismissed all of you, I will think on what you have said Prowl.” We all start to shuffle out, and Jazz comes to my side.

                “What the pit was that mech?”

                “Jazz?” Optimus’ voice comes from behind. “A word.”

                Before he turns he states quietly. “You and I are gonna talk later.” He is furious.

                “I look forward to it.” I state and step on down the hallway.

                “Prowl.” Ultra Magnus’ voice makes me turn. “He has a lot to consider and thanks you for your courage to stand up for what you think is right.”

                I bow my helm and turn away, I open an internal communicator and wait for it to connect.

                “Hello?” Her voice rings out.

                “June.” I respond internally “I spoke with Optimus.” I sigh “It did not go well.” I frown.

                “He decided already didn’t he?” Her voice is worried over the channel.

                “No I do not believe so. I think he is waiting until all avenues have been considered before he decides the route he wishes to take.” I turn down a corridor and move into one of the starboard side hallways that leads to the room I have chosen as my quarters.

                “What do we do?”  She asks. “I don’t think he deserves to die.”

                “Nor do I Mrs. Dar- June.” I catch myself. “Nor do I, and I told them as much. I stated if they intended to offline him, condemn him without proper justice they could do the same to me.”

                “You didn’t.” She states almost agast.

                “I won’t be party to impartial justice. I am an enforcement vehicle after all.” It garners me a chuckle. “Please tell agent Fowler I have ground Patrol tonight and will be stationed in south Jasper county.”

                “I’ll make sure he knows.” She assures. “If you go see Ratchet…tell him hello for me.”

                “I will.” I nod. “Have a good night.” I smile to myself as I key in the door for my room.

                “Bye.” She hangs up her cell phone and I close my communications channel. This is so hard for me, I feel like I am going behind the back of my faction, but I feel I have due cause.

                “Prowl!” Jazz, I mentaly sigh as I turn to meet his face in my door way. He trots in and the door shuts behind him. “Look I don’t know what you’re thinking.”

                I give him the most skeptical look I can. “I am thinking about that Hatchling.”

                “That hatchling has parents now.” Jazz states. “Prime and Magnus are taking good care of him.”

                “He doesn’t belong to them!” I practically bark. “What is wrong with you? I don’t even know why I am asking. I know what’s wrong with you.” I turn to my energon dispenser and press a cube into it and press the button to start filling it. While this process continues I turn around. “Jazz if you want him dead just go in there and slaughter him, but I won’t be party to it.” I state. “You are all so ready to judge, have you even SPOKEN to Ratchet?” I emphasis this.

                “Yes.” Jazz states. “Four times.”

                “Those.” I correct for him. “Were interrogations, and you were as impartial then as you are now, you were trying to pull information from him, coerced him.” He shakes his head and starts to deny it. “You only heard what you wanted to hear. Jazz you are a bully.” I state.

                “That’s not true.” Jazz barks out. “Primus mech he’s a con!”

                “You are not so righteous about Starscream’s fate, or even Soundwave.” I point out. “Primus above me you are so willing to condemn Ratchet, and you would let him pay for the sins of the Decpticons simply because you can. He hasn’t killed any autobots.”

                “No doesn’t change the fact that-“

                “That what Jazz?” I move toward him. “That he was interfacing with Megatron?” I roll my optics. “Get out of my room.” I wave him off and turn back to my energon.

                “Prowl come on.” His voice lowers. “You’re taking this so hard ya dig? I think you’re too close to the situation. You’re passionate that’s not a crime.” He shakes his helm. “Come on let’s not talk about it …come here.”

                I turn and look at him like he’s blown a gasket. “I cannot look at you and not talk about it; or even think about it. Please get out.” I frown at him. Whatever budding relationship we may have been pursuing prior to the Nemisis take over, in my opinion is fluttered into non-existance.

                “Fine …fine ...” He holds up his hands as he backs up. “When you want to talk.” He points at me. “I’ll listen.”

                I turn and look at him as the doorway opens. “If you wanted to listen to me, you would have done so already.” I state and turn away from him. He leaves me, thank primus, but the sour electrons will stick in the air with me all night. It’s almost unbearable how bad I feel.  I look at the energon cube beside me and I pick it up swirling the pink substance around slowly in its Plexiglas cube. Frustration over takes me and I toss the cube to the side of the room, shattering the cube and leaving a leaking mess all over the wall.

                I sigh and turn to my door. I have to speak to Ratchet he has a right to know what apparently is going on without his consideration.

 

Ultra Magnus

 

                I sit beside the little one on the floor. “Red.” I state. The hatchling for his measure touches the square cube and I nod. “Good. Green.” I state and he continues to excel at his education however base it may be at this point.

                “Can I hold him?” Axel’s voice causes me to turn.

                “Of course.” I motion my own hatchling closer. “Come sit.” I state.

                Axel’s red armor is polished and glittery, it’s a stark contrast to my own. With one hand I slide under the hatchling’s arm and with my claw I support his other side. “Frost is very fragile so be as gentle as you can.” I state.

                “Like holding the humans?” He asks.

                I nod. “Precicely.” I set the little one down on his lap and Axel looks down to the hatchling. “There.” I smile at the two. “You both look splendid.”

                “Have you chosen a name for him Sire?” Axel asks me. This has come up twice today once with Optimus and now with Axel.

                “Did Optimus tell you to ask me?” I laugh. “No.” I shake my helm and pet the little things small helm. “We have not.” I state quietly.

                “What did they call him?” Axel asks. I promised I would not bring that name into this room.

                “I have been asked by your creator to not say.” I frown. “Forgive me but we do not wish for that name to stick.”

                Axel nods and bounces the hatchling a bit. “It’s ok.” He smiles. “Is he going to be my brother?”

                “It is our fondest hope that yes.” I smile at the two of them. Before I can say more the door to our quarters open with a hiss. The doors seal back. “Take him to your room and read to him or something quietly. I need to speak with your creator.”

                “Yes Sire.” Axel stands and lifts up the orange and silver hatchling and moves into the next room out of audio shot. I press a hand to the floor and stand trying to gauge prime.

                “What do I do?” He asks dumbly.

                I stride forward and put my hand and claw on his opposite shoulders. “What you have always done.” I state. “Do what your spark thinks is right.”

                “I fear if I do that I’ll have a mutiny on my hands.” I shake my helm. “This is all my fault…” He groans.

                “This was inevitable.” I state pulling him closer. “In any scenario.”  I think carefully about my words. “He chose his road.” I state calmly. “He needs to be tried for those crimes.”

                “A human tribunal…” He sighs. “I don’t even think that will work.”

                On that point we agree, I know Prowl wants this to go smoothly and give Ratchet the best defense he can. “Will Prowl be representing Ratchet?”

                Optimus looks up at me. “I hadn’t thought to ask him.”

                “He deserves representation, and Prowl is fighting for his rights.” I state calmly. “Perhaps we agree to this human tribunal, but allow Prowl to represent Ratchet if he wishes.”

                “Is that wise?” Optimus moves out of my arms and turns to a large chair and sits. “If he loses and Ratchet is put to death, Prowl will have to face the flames of those around him.”

                I shake my head crossing my arms over my torso. “I don’t think that matters. He was all but willing to die with him not an hour ago.” I explain. “I have no idea what to do. Prowl and Jazz are at each other’s vocal processors.”

                Optimus nods. “Jazz is particularly passionate about all this.”  I shake my helm as we talk finding a seat next to Prime so he can feel at ease. I tend to pace when standing and it drives him nutz.“he’s out to see Ratchet burn.”

                “Weren’t you, not so long ago?” I remind him.

                He looks over at me and frowns. “What do we do?” His voice is cracking and it’s a desperate plea. I have never seen him so conflicted before.

                “We do what must be done, even if we do not agree.” I sigh. “The day is over. Arcee has the overnight shift. Come let’s put the little ones to recharge and get some ourselves?” I hope that rest will help him feel refreshed for the day tomorrow and he can go forward to finding a decision that best suits all.

                “Has the hatchling been fed?” Optimus asks his helm rolling to the side to meet my gaze. His optics are low, he’s exhausted.

                I nod. “I fed him once I returned and relieved Bumblebee of his care.” I explain and stand levering the Prime up by his arm to stand. “Go hit the wash rack; I’ll take care of the little ones.” I state. He presses his helm to mine a moment and turns to the opposite side of the room to head to the berth room. I turn headed for Axel’s room to get the little ones into recharge so I can join him.

 

Ratchet

                I have failed. I shake my helm and press the panel back down over his torso. “What was I thinking.” I shake, and I want to sob. “I’m sorry.” I tell this frame, that’s lost its light. “I’m so sorry.”

                The doorway behind me opens and I turn my helm meeting Prowl’s gaze. A hand reaches up over his faceplates. “Ugh …rotting energon.” He murmurs. “Are you hurt? Have you cut yourself?” He sees the purple stains on my armor.

                “No.” I state softly and pull the tarp back over megatron.

                “What are you doing?” He asks his arm lowering slightly from his olfactory sensors. “Ratchet?”

                “I was ….ensuring he was dead.” I roll my helm back in defeat. It’s not quite the lie it is. “I can’t repair him.” I shake.

                “Ratchet.” Prowl approaches me. “Easy.” He says. Looking around the cell he shakes his helm. “Let me take you to the wash rack.”

                “It’s not my day to go.” I utter softly energon leaking out of my optics.

                I hear the energon bars fall. “No, it’s not.” He says coming to put a hand on my shoulder. “But you need it.” He admits. “Come and when we get back we’ll get some of the drones to help us put his body in a stasis pod.” Prowl is being far too kind. “Come on.” He pulls me softly.

                “Where is Frostbyte?” My vocals crack. “Please who is raising him?”

                Prowl for his measure squeezes my shoulder armor as I am backed off the berth and onto my feet. “Prime and Magnus have him.” He is truthful, of that I can tell, he seems hurt by this fact.  “Come on.” He states. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

                He pulls out the stasis cuffs and puts them over my wrists but he doesn’t lock them. “For show.” He says comfortingly before reaching up to his helm. “Arcee this is Prowl…Ratchet broke a line, he has completed self-repairs but he’s covered in energon I’m taking him to the wash racks.”

                “Understood, we’ll be watching Sir.” Arcee’s channel goes dead.

                Prowl smiles at me and helps me to walk along, though I’m numb inside. “Are you going to be alright?”

                I look at him with pained optics. “Am I?” I ask, knowing only the senior staff really know what’s going to happen to me.

                “It…doesn’t look good.” Prowl admits and gives my shoulders another squeeze as he escorts me out of the room along the corridor and into a reserve wash rack off the secondary corridor. “I’m not pleased with commands progression.” He admits.

                “Prowl I want to thank you.” I state with another shake in my armor. “I don’t think anyone else has been so….” I can’t continue as we enter the rack and he locks the door, pulling the cuffs from my hands.

                “It’s my pleasure Ratchet.” He motions me forward into the rack area. I nod and step forward and press the water button and then reach for cleanser. “Take all the time you need.” He states.

                “Prowl?” I ask.

                “Yes Ratchet?” I pause and fold my hands together waiting.

                “The others…Starscream, and Tread?” I can’t finish for fear of speaking such things.

                A smile graces his face. “They and their little ones are right where they have always been. I assure you.” He smiles. “Unharmed and well treated.”

                “But I’m the worst offender aren’t I?” I rub the cleanser into my hands lathering it up and rubbing it over my plates.

                “At the moment?” He pauses and the pause speaks enough of an answer. “Yes.” He nods. “Treason far outweighs being a decepticon… in their optics.”

                I stop my hands at my shoulder. “But you don’t agree?” I find this hard to believe. My digits dig into the back plates of my shoulder armor and down under the seams to my forearm.

                “You switched sides, and lived amongst them unaffiliated.” Prowl shook his helm. “You’re no con.” He smiled. “Take your time, I’m going to lock you in, and I’ll get a stasis pod brought to your cell. We’ll take care of Megatron’s remains, and we’ll get your berth cleaned up.” He says softly.

                “Thank you.” This is barely above a whisper. “Prowl thank you. The Pod can stay in the brig area, please don’t remove it from me yet.” I appreciate his kindness, it’s the only kindness I’ve been shown thusfar.  

                “You insist he’s gone Ratchet, we should take the pod to be destroyed.” Prowl says softly, but not unsympathetically.

                I nod shaking. “Yes of course…you’re right.” I force a weak smile. “Logically.”

                He walks up to me and puts a warm hand on my shoulder. “Logic has nothing to do with any of this…if it did…we wouldn’t be here.” This is so cryptic and so is the look he’s giving me. I nod and turn back into the spray to keep cleaning.

 

 

 


	3. Finding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time! I'm back!
> 
> (ISSUES WITH CONTINUITY) - Yup I caught it just the same as you... I didn't even recon, I just elaborated on the whole Frenzy story and added in a missing drone RATBAT. this should be much LESS confusing now as you transition from ENEMY MINE to NEW WORLD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expressions of affection, like putting your arm around someone's shoulder, holding hands, or giving a kiss good night, involve the principle of honesty. - John Bytheway

New World

 

Chapter 3: Finding out.

 

* * *

 

Optimus

 

            Striding into the Medical bay I look around. “Bulkhead?” I question.

            “In here.” His helm pops out of a nearby alcove, what I can only gather was once Knockout’s office.

            Turning the corner I enter the space after ducking my head down. “What have you found?”

            “Redundant medical storage.” He informs me. “They kept their medical files on a server; it updated every ten hours, and was only connected to the main computer for the download. It wasn’t connected when Soundwave sabotaged the systems.”

            I fold my arms over my torso plate. “And you’ve found something?”

            “Yeah.” He pulls up a data screen. “Soundwave and Starscream have two hatchlings.” He points to the file. “One is unaccounted for, this we know. However this... this we didn't know.”

            I stare at the screen and blink once. “Have this data compiled and sent to Jazz, Prowl, and myself.” He states. “Is there anything in here on crew count? Drone numbers?” I shake my helm. “We need to know how many strays are unaccounted for.”

            “I’ll dig up what I can.”

            “Good. Keep me updated.” I turn away from him ducking back out into the medical bay looking around. My mind can almost imagine Ratchet puttering around this bay hard at work. Part of me wishes that could be so, but I know in my spark it cannot.

 

* * *

 

Prowl

 

            I assist smokescreen in putting the warlord into a stasis pod. “Easy with his shoulder armor.” I tell him.

            “Sir.” Smokescreen nods and gently helps lay Megatron into the standing pod. “How long are we going to keep him?”

            I dare not look at Ratchet who is watching us. “As long as needed.” I say and push his peds in one at a time. “There-” Standing I press a button as holding restraints wrap around the body. “That should be secure enough.” I turn to Ratchet who nods.

            I flick a small button to illuminate the inner side of the pod before closing the seal. Once closed Ratchet can see his face, illuminated. Smokescreen doesn’t question the action he simply dusts off his hands. “That all?”

            “For now…” I state softly.

            “Listen Prowl if you need someone to talk to… you know about Jazz.” He whispers to me. “I am kind of worried about you.”

            I smile up at him. “I’m fine Smokescreen.” I nod. “I assure you.” I give his arm a pat and turn to Ratchet. “You’re dismissed.” I say to Smokescreen who salutes and moves to the doorway pulling it closed.

            “You and Jazz?” Ratchet questions.

            “Its nothing.” I dismiss.

            “Anymore.” He counters and I look into his optics and nod.

            “I burned that Space Bridge pretty well to the point of being irreparable.” I pull a crate to the bars and sit. “I do not regret it.”

            “Thank you.” He says for what must be the hundredth time. “I’m sorry.”

            “Thanks are unnecessary but not unwelcome.” I state. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” My hands fold over my knees. “Is there anything I can bring you?”

            “I don’t know… the read only library will only entertain me so long.” He’s depressed; it’s not hard to hear in his voice.

            I nod in understanding and speak softly. “I will be back in a few hours with your evening rations.” I say and wait if there’s anything else he would like.

            “I don’t think I need anything else no.” He frowns then. “A stylus?” He asks “I want to make some notes and do some calculations.”

            “What sort of calculations?” I ask curiously.

            “Medical, energon flow of an unsparked body, dark energon.” He frowns at me.

            “I’ll see what I can do.” I promise nothing, but simply let him know I’ll ask. I sigh and force a smile. “It will be okay.” I assure him.

            Ratchet nods with a frown looking down. “I’ll see you in a few hours.” And like that I’m dismissed. Standing I push the crate back to the far wall and exit the room.

            Prime is waiting for me on the other side. “I will allow him the stylus and datapad, as long as they are not interfacing with ships systems.”

            “Thank you sir.” I smile at him. “That’s very generous of you.” 

            He nods. “We’ve learned there is a fourth hatchling, older than the rest.”

            “Who’s?” I question.

            “Starscream.” He answers and I am not surprised. “We are trying to find out how it got off the ship.”

            I draw my hand up to my faceplate and think a moment. “Most of the drones unaccounted for were Eradicons.” I state softly. “Fliers it is possible he was taken off the ship with a flying unit… he is the child of a seeker after all.”

            Prime claps me on the shoulder. “I had not considered that.” He nods “Thank you for your imput.”

            “You’re welcome sir.” I say kindly and turn as he does and fall into step with him.

            “I wanted to discuss Ratchet with you.” He says calmly.

            “Sir.” I acknowledge but I’m not sure what discussion I am getting into.

            “I appreciate you fervor.” He begins and with such a pleasant tone I’m scared of the discussion. “I, against the wishes of not only my partner but Jazz, am going to allow the tribunal to go ahead.” I nod evenly. “You are however correct that it isn’t fair to him, and that everyone is impartial. However I also do not see how the humans can understand our ways.” He comes to a stop at the end of an intersecting corridor. “He will be tried by a committee. Two autobots, Two drones from the Decepticon army. Two femmes, two mechs. Three humans will sit on the committee and will be a deciding vote of one. “ I blink as I listen.

            “That is very generous of you sir.” I state with a nod. “I appreciate you doing this for him it’s-”

            “You will represent him.” Prime finishes up interrupting me.

            “Excuse me sir?” I did hear him, but I’m confused. I don’t know why I am representing him.

            “You are going to be Ratchet’s council. You will be responsible for gathering his witnesses, and those to speak for him to defend him from these charges.” Prime says his hands folding over his chest in what I’ve come to denote is a casual stance for him.

            “Are there former charges sir?” I ask. “I would need to know those specifically before I can mount a defense.”

            “Yes there are; they are coming in the morning.” He nods. “I am not giving you a choice in this matter. You were vehement for these proceedings, and so you will have to go through with them.”

            I salute him. “Understood sir, and yes sir.” I nod. “I won’t let him down.” That causes a plate on his face to rise, but I have made my conviction apparent. He gives me a nod and walks away. These proceedings will burn spacebridges down; and I know it.

 

* * *

 

Starscream:

            The door to the primary holding room opens with a slam. The mech at the door has the most ugly smile on his face. “Alright Screamer… Level with me.”

            I shift up keeping soundwave behind me. As I stand I look down at the autobot who has to look up at me. “Level with you how?” I ask.

            “You’ve got two little ones. Ones right there, and where, pray tell, is the other?” I struggle to keep my face still.

            “I do not know.” I answer, and it’s truthful. “He was with his drone escort when the ship was taken. I assume the drone, followed standard procedure and evacuated.” I say softly. Prime enters behind Jazz, and the smaller mech nods. “Designation of the escort?”

            “Designation: Barricade.” Soundwave stands behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder. “Erradicon.”

            “Flyer.” Prime observes. “Your internal connection to your hatchling?” Prime asks me directly.

            “Severed, he’s in his third frame.” I state calmly. “My knowledge of his locations is as good as yours.” I admit and feel Soundwave give my shoulder a squeeze.

Prime's head tilts to the side "And your other drone Soundwave?" 

Soundwave tips his helm. "Unknown whereabouts: Ratbat." 

            Jazz turns his head up to the Prime who towers over us both and waits. “Thank you for your information.” He says looking me in the eye with a nod.

            “That’s it?” Jazz says. “Ya thank him?”

            “Jazz… Outside.” I smirk, and rather enjoy watching Prime silently berate him.

            Jazz nods “Sir.” He says as prime retreats. “I’m not done with you seeker.” He points a finger at me.

            “Oh, I cannot wait until we see one another again.” I purr angrily, and watch his armor bristle before he exits into the hallway. When the door seals I look at Soundwave and shake my head. My fear, he can sense and he squeezes my arm. I thumb a hand at the door asking the silent question only he can hear. He shakes his head and I sit beside him and embrace him.

            “How would they know about Ratbat?” Tread asks.

            “They most likely found the redundant medical records storage.” Knockout sighs.     “I hadn’t thought about it.” He runs his hands over his faceplate in a stressfull motion.

            “It’s fine.” I say turning my head to him. “They are going to be finding a lot of things.” I murmur tightly. “We cannot truly hide everything.”

            Soundwave’s hand touches me and I look directly at him. He pulls me closer to him until our torsos’meet. A line snakes from his ventral pocket into a place against my own, and he opens a closed channel. “Do you know it's location?” I ask. He nods against my helm in response. “Purge it from your memory.” It is not a request, and I squeeze his arm.

            He nods and speaks softly. “Done.” The feed-line departs from me and we’re silent in our hold of one another. My helm lists to the side and presses to his softly. I wish we could be free of this, and Soundwave feels my dread.

 

* * *

 

 

Prowl

 

            The door chimes and I sigh. “Come.” I utter and clear the datapads that clutter my desk.

            The door swings open and Jazz saunters inside. “I wanna talk.” It’s a quiet concession, and it’s honest sounding. I nod and stack my datapads, giving a gesture to the opposite seat across my table I wait for him to sit.

            “What would you like to discuss?” I ask with a soft endearing smile.

            Jazz sits down in the seat leaning back. “I owe ya an apology.” He shakes his head. “I’ve been thinking about what I said.” He frowns. “I’m sorry.”

            “Alright.” I state leaning back in my own chair slightly. “I accept your apology.”

            “I am just up in arms over all this mess. Ratchet’s trial,” He sighs. “Starscream’s other bitlet.” He frowns biting out the word.

            “Don’t call it that.” I say softly. “Children are ignorant of war, and even in his third frame he’s a child.” I murmur. “He does not deserve your hate, as Frostbyte does not.”

            “Fine… “ He waves a hand. “Again you’re right.” He leans forward now. “I miss ya.”

            “I cannot actively engage in our relationship.” I state softly remaining stiff in my seat. “You will be prosecuting the case.” He looks at me dismayed. “Our relationship,” and I say this with doubt. “Will have to be postponed until the legal proceedings are over.”

            “Says who?” Jazz frowns.

            “Says Prime, says myself,” I stand and take my datapads to my desk. “Says the rules of human law.”

            “Slag mech he won’t even be charged until tomorrow.” Jazz stands following me. “Come on… you’re being ridiculous.”

            “Jazz- your apology for how you acted before is now negated by acting in such a manner again.“ My tone is filled with warning. “I will revisit this conversation after the proceedings are over, regardless of the outcome.” I say, though without promise.

            “We’re going to talk about this now.” His voice levels out, and he smiles at me. “I love ya.” He attempts to touch my arm.

            I nod gently. “I understand that.” I state softly stepping back away from his grasp.

            The spy’s visor dims. “Ya don’t love me?” He motions a finger to my berthroom. “Because a few weeks ago ya said ya did.” He frowns at me. “We were happy.”

            “Jazz-“ I turn putting my hands up but before I can explain further my door buzzes. I lower my hands and frown “Enter.”

            The door swings back and Smokescreen enters. “Jazz, sir, Optimus needs you on the bridge, we’ve found something.” His blue armor is polished to a high shine and his yellow accents dance in the dim lighting of my quarters as he steps fully inside.

            “What we got?” The spy to my left asks.

            The elite guards-mech shakes his head. “Sir he did not give me specifics he’s only asked for you to meet him, immediately.”

            “Understood.” He looks at me, and I can tell by his mouth and visor he wants to say something else, but turns and leaves me alone with Smokescreen.

            “I am sorry if I interrupted anything.” He murmurs his stance becoming slack in Jazz’s absence.

            “No Smokescreen you didn’t interrupt anything.” I say softly letting my door wings slump slightly. He takes a few steps forward and shakes his head.

            “I don’t believe that sir.” He says softly. “You two have been at each others spark chambers lately.” He motions a hand. “I saw him come this way and once I had some way to pull him away I did so.”

            “If Jazz knew that you’d be in trouble.” I nod gently though I continue to explain. “He wishes to continue the relationship we had, but if we are to be on both sides of Ratchet’s tribunal I do not wish to cause a conflict of interest.” I look up. “I cannot be with him. His behavior as of late has not been exemplary, when it comes to myself.”

            He gives me a nod. “I’d like to help you.”

            I blink slightly confused and venture a guess. “With Rachet’s defense?” I blink at the younger mech, but my shoulders stiffen slightly. “I will have to ask Optimus if that is permitted, but I do not see why you could not help me.” I raise a brow plate. “You do not think he is guilty?”

            “I don’t know about any of that. I just know mechs do a lot of crazy things when they’re in love.” He looks up meeting my eyes, and hidden meaning lay bare at his feet. “I just know if it was me…” He looked up. “I wouldn’t get caught.” Ah, Smokescreen’s characteristic bravado isn’t gone I see.

            “Well that’s,” I pause. “Intriguing.” I motion to the couch; a broad smile crosses my face. “Please have a seat Smokescreen.”

            “You aren’t going to send me away?” He seems shocked. I merely chuckle and shake my head.

            “No of course not. I find no fault in emotional attachments. We all get them, and feelings are nothing to ignore. They are also nothing to dismiss so lightly.” I smile at him. “High Grade?”

            His stance slumps slightly as tension rolls out of his frame. “Yes, please.” He moves to the couch to sit where I had. Once I return with the aforementioned high grade, taking the vacated seat where Jazz had been sitting. “Thank you.”

            I smile at him. “Start from the beginning.” I say gently. “When did all this start?”

            “Well, I don’t really know, a few weeks after you made landfall?” He questions even himself. “I don’t know I just. At first I thought you were handsome, and the more you carried yourself. The more you spoke-“

            “Go on-“ I smile and take a sip of high grade and simply smile at the younger mech.

            He looks into my optics. “For the first time Prowl-“ not sir. “I wanted to shut up and listen to you. I could go unnoticed for the universe if I could just, listen to you.” My optics widen at his admission and he raises his optics to meet my own. “Perhaps I’m a fool.”

            “Perhaps you are anticipating failure where none exists.” I state softly and stand up. “I have patrol this evening. Would you care to join me?” I take another drink.

            “Y-yes sir.” He says with a soft smile.

            “Just Prowl.” I say softly. “In this place, or even your quarters; just Prowl.” I state softly.

            “Sure.” He nods. “And you can call me Smoke if you want.”

            I chuckle. “No one calls you Smoke.”

            “No one but you.” He nods confident.

            “Touché.” I lift my glass and offer a small toast. “To new starts.”

            “New starts.” He agrees and we both drink.


	4. No Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Amid the gloom and travail of existence suddenly to behold a beautiful being; and as instantaneously to feel an overwhelming conviction, that with that fair form, our destinies must be entwined, this is love."  
> Source Unknown

New World

 

Chapter 4: No regrets

 

* * *

 

Smokescreen:

 

            I didn’t know he could drive this fast, or corner so accurately. After our patrol we got leave to drive around desert. He and I are going at a casual pace, I’m leading and he’s following, only pulling into the opposite lane when traffic is free.

            “Thought you followed the law.” I say softly over our open comm. “It’s illegal to drive in the on-coming lane.”

            “Well, some laws are ridiculous and I have better scanners than most humans.” He states calmly. “I won’t hurt anyone.”

            “Uh huh.” I find myself saying but there’s a smile in my voice. Primus how did I manage a drive with Prowl himself? Even I am having trouble figuring that out.

            “Smokescreen.” He draws my attention back to him. “I heard you like to race.”

            “Well yes, but-“ And in a flash he’s past me and I’m all cylinders to the ground to catch him. “Oh that’s how it is huh?”

            “That is precisely how it is.” He says with such a smug delivery that I’m shocked he’s said it at all, and I’m also melting in it. I barrel down the stretch with him and nudge his rear fender sending him spinning in to the dirt, and he shifts transforming to hobble three or four steps, before falling on his aft and laughing like a mad mech.

            I transform running to his side. “Are you alright?”

            “I’m fine.” He waves a hand and I reach down to haul him up on his feet. “Thank you.” He dusts himself off and smiles at me. “You don’t play fair.”

            “I do too.” I counter waving a hand. “You-“

            “Have more horsepower than you do.” He says softly. “That’s why you had to tap me to get me to spin out to stop.”

            I chuckle. “Well I should be able to overtake you.”

            “What makes you say that?” He looks up from dusting off his armor.

            “Older models tend to tire easier.” I smirk, as I prod him.

            His face goes slack a moment before a smirk breaks on his face. “I’d like to see you try.” He murmurs.

            “Shall we then?” I motion to the roadway.

            “Indeed.” He walks past me, and I don’t ever think I’ve seen his door-wings held so high.

           

 

* * *

 

 

Jazz

 

            I turn into Prime’s office and smile at Magnus. “Hey.”

            “Have a seat Jazz.” Optimus says in a quiet turning his chair around.

            “Sure.” I drop down into the left seat across from him, Magnus taking the right. “So formal charges for the doc?.”

            “We’ll get to that in a moment commander.” Ultra Magnus says quietly.

            “What’s up?” My arm slackens.

            “You’ve been irritable lately.” Optimus says and I don’t understand. “This, whatever it is between Prowl and yourself: it’s having an effect on you. Others are seeing it. I am seeing it.”

            I wave a hand gesturing out. “I am just fine.” I say in my own defense. “It's just a little, what do the humans say? Lovers quarrel?” Waving a hand I shake my head. “I’ll talk to him, see if I can get him to come around.”

            “Jazz this isn’t about Prowl, it’s about you.” Magnus says gently.

            “Look what do you mechs want me to say?” I shake my head. "We're in a rough patch, it'll fix itself."

            “We do not wish for you to say anything.” Optimus shifts up to stand. “Listen. Stay away from Prowl until after the tribunal.” He informs me and it makes me angrier than I ever remember being. “You will have interactions with him in talking to your witnesses only, and deciding on your council of autobots and decepticon drones.”

            “Boss this is-“ I start but magnus cuffs my arm with his hand.

            “Listen.” I glare at Magnus but look up to Prime silent.

            “You will have no interaction with him until after the trial is over. You will report to Magnus.” He says in his most common tone. "Is that understood?"

            “Yes Sir.” I accept those terms but still am angry and cannot understand why this is going so far south. “The charges against Ratchet?” I want out of this room.

            “We are charging him with Treason, consorting with the enemy in a time of war, and giving intel to an enemy knowing or unknowingly.” He says and I nod, that’s a good list. I could get behind all those charges and run like fire.

            “There may be more charges coming.” Magnus ads. “We’re still discussing the technicalities of some of the other charges.”

            “Understood.” I shift standing up. “That all sir?” I ask Magnus directly.

            “You’re dismissed.” I look from Magnus to Optimus who nods and smiles at me.

            “Just remember-.” I pause in my attempt to turn and look back at him. “Stay away from Prowl.” 

            “Yes sir.” I move to the doorway and it slides open for me. I hear laughter in the hallway and turn to see Smokescreen waving down a corridor.

            “We’ll do it again soon. I promise.” He says before moving my way to head toward Prime’s office.

            “Smokescreen.” I smile at him. “Where ya been?”

            “Long Patrol with Commander Prowl sir.” He salutes and I wave a hand.

            “At ease.” I look him over. “Got a little dusty.”

            “Sir he’s fast.” Smokescreen smiles at me and looks uncomfortable.

            “Gave ya a run for yer credits?” I murmur optics tight.

            “Yes sir.” He nods. “I need to report in sir, I’ll be available in an hour or so if you wish a full report.”

            “Nah that’s fine.” I allow him to pass. “I’m sure we’ll talk later, ya dig?”

            “Yes sir.” He nods.

* * *

 

Prowl

           

            I shake my head under the sprayers in the wash rack and stretch my arms over my helm. I haven’t hit speeds like that in ages. I ache all over, but it was, worth it. I step out turning off the water and pump my door wings hard to flick the water away. “Looking shiny tonight sir.”

            “Arcee.” I turn and smile at her without saying more. “How are you this evening.”

            “Good.” She smiles gently. “I was just checking in with you. Optimus has asked me to sit on the Autobot side of the tribunal.”

            “You are the only femme bot amongst us.” I state gently with a smile. “are you concerned about the position?”

            “I don’t know.” She moves to sit on a crate opposite me and I grab a microfiber cloth to wipe over my paint. “I just don’t know what to think.”

            “Luckily for you Jazz and I will be doing all the talking.” I smile at her and continue to dry myself.

            “I guess I feel conflicted about being caught in the middle.”

            “Don’t feel that way.” I say to her quietly. “Everything will be fine.” I make a motion to her. “You have the right to decline.”

            “I know.” She nods gently. “Bee said as much to me.”

            “You two are doing alright?” I ask with a soft sort of smile.

            “Yeah.” She nods “Just great.” She looks down at her pedes.

            “Good.” I turn toward the door. “Excuse me I am late…” I say gently.

            “Late to what sir?”

            “I um… have a date.” I shrug softly.

            “Not with Commander Jazz I assume?”

            I can only shake my head. “No, I am glad to say.”

            She stands and smiles walking up to grab a piece of twig out of my armor dropping it to the ground. “Good for you.” She smiles at me. “He’s been waiting a long time.”

            I look at her and tilt my head. “I don’t know if this will maturate into anything at all.” I state.

            “Give him a chance. He’s eager, but he will do what needs to be done.” She smiles “he’s a good mech.”

            I nod gently. “I know.” I touch her arm and smile. “I will see you tomorrow.” I smile softly. “We’ll be meeting in the main cargo bay for the … arraignment.”

            “Yes Sir.” She smiles and turns to the wash rack. I pull the door closed behind me and smile gently. I have an errand to run, then I’m heading to Smokescreen’s quarters.

            I make a quick stop by the bridge and check the status of the ship, grabbing up a pre loaded datapad and stylus. I turn to make my way to the holding cells on the lower floor.

            I check in on the other decepticons, who despite their boredom appear to be in good spirits. I dispense their energon and exit their room making my way further down the corridor to Ratchet.

            Opening the door I see him look up from his datapad with a smile. “I didn’t expect you tonight.” He lays the pad down.

            “Well, I was on my way through.” I say gently and walk up to the cell’s bars and hold out his energon to him. He takes the cube and nods to me. I hold out the datapad and stylus with the other hand. “Gifts.”

            “Thank you.” He says softly. “I- and thank Opitmus too.”

            “I will.” I grab the nearby crate and pull it forward to sit before him. “You’re going to be arraigned tomorrow.” I state softly. “I will be representing you as your council.”

            “So this is happening?” He murmurs.

            “I am afraid so.” I sigh. “I will represent you, and Smokescreen will be assisting me.” I wave a hand. “I have to gather witnesses, and defend you as best I can.”

            “I am sure you’ll do fine.” Ratchet says calmly.

            “I am worried about you.” I say softly. “I feel guilty that you’re locked in here and I’m out there … well.” I trail off.

            “Prowl.” I look up to meet his optics. “You have always been a good friend. I know this will work out.”

            “Thanks.” I pat his arm. I look over at the stasis pod and smile at Megatron’s dormant form. “I’ll be back in the morning to take you to the arraignment.”

            “You know where I’ll be.” It’s said in a friendly tone and I leave with a halfhearted smile on my face.

            I turn the corner toward the next row of hallways and smile at the green light I see on the first door. Wheeljack is home. I move to the next door and press the button. “Enter.” The voice calls.

            I wait as the doors slide back and I walk into the room. It’s dim, and there are little blue accent lights around. “Hey.” He says coming from the back of his quarters. “Sorry I was-“ The light catches his paint and I smile.

            “Having a heart to heart with a buffer?” I smirk now and enter. “Thank you for having me.”

            “I want to thank you for giving this a go.” He nods and motions me to his little lounge couch. I sit and smile as he moves to the vid player and pops a crystal into it. “I found all these vids in one of the rooms.” He says gently. “I use to watch this stuff when I wasn’t watching Alpha Trion.”

            “What have you chosen?” I ask.

            “The combiner monster from the sea of rust.” He shrugs.

            “The selection seems very specific.” I laugh gently as he sits next to me and takes my hand in his.

            “Well …you get what you get on a decepticon war ship.” He laughs.

            I smirk. “Smokescreen?”

            His laugh halts and he turns to me nervously. I reach forward and cup his cheek with my hand. “Relax.” I say softly, and before I can blink he kisses me. I tense for only a moment and sink into it. I roll back under him and allow him to clamber over me. I break the kiss leveraging my hands on his arms and roll him onto the ground with a loud ‘thunk’ putting me atop him. “Slow down.” I chuckle as I look down upon him. “I’m not going anywhere.” He’s stunned I’ve pinned him and he has to blink a few times to clear his head.

            “Sorry I just-“ I put my hand on his lips.

            “Shhh.” I can’t help but shake my helm. “Slow down.” I repeat myself, as I down to kiss him. This time, taking my lead, he goes slowly. His hands reach up behind my door-wings at their base and he massages his fingers into the joint and it makes me groan against his lips.

            “Like that huh?” He smiles up meeting my eyes and I can only nod. “What if I do-“

            “Ohhh..” I close my optics and shake my helm as he presses them back and runs his hands across the main panel that makes up my driver door.

            He draws in a slow vent. “I must be in flux.” He murmurs. I look down at him.

            “No no flux.” I touch his face again. “I am very real.”

            His body leans up kissing me again, and as he draws back he purses his lips before speaking again. “High grade and a movie?”

            “I’d love to.” I murmur and shift up to stand pulling him up by his arm.

            “Great.” He smiles brightly. “I’ll um, get the energon.” He reaches over and flicks on the vid and I slip down onto the couch with a contented sigh watching him move to his storage unit. I have no regrets.


End file.
